


A Spoonful of Sugar

by windychimes



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Community: bloodyvalentine, Furry, Illnesses, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sovani have unusual methods for healing, but Rush finds himself not minding so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Any fandom, any: furry or xeno - sharing food by regurgitating it into their partner's mouth

Everything’s foggy when Rush first wakes up. He remembers fighting, and then someone yelling his name… the rest is hazy. His body feels heavy and hot, skin prickled in sweat, but shivers still pass through, as if he’s cold. It takes a moment for everything to clear up, but when he’s fully regained his vision he sees Dave standing over him. Dave presses a cool hand against his hot forehead and Rush finds his lips quirking into a smile at Dave’s concerned frown. Just like a mother hen.

“You have quite the fever,” he says, tutting softly. “That venom was more potent than we thought.”

Rush only briefly recalls a prick from a shellfly, but everything after that is a blur. “Quite a bug, huh?” Rush rasps out. “I didn’t think something so little could take out a guy like me.” For a split second Dave’s lips almost twist into a smile but he’s back to frowning in the blink of an eye.

“You scared us,” Dave chides, wagging his finger at Rush. Rush appreciates his effort to try to be stern even as he has to swallow his grin.

“Yes. You need to be more careful,” a voice says from Rush’s other side, low and like gravel.

“Torgal?” A wash cloth is pressed where Dave’s hand used to be and Rush sighs at pleasant coolness. “What are you doing here?”

The wash cloth slides down to his neck and then to his chest and Rush realizes that he’s been stripped down to his underwear. Well then.

“I’m nursing you,” he says gruffly, though it’s hard to tell if it’s gruffer than usual because Torgal is always gruff. “I do the same for Lord David when he is ill.”

Dave lets himself smile, just a little. “He’s quite good at it.”

There’s a sparkle in Dave’s eyes that Rush isn’t quite sure about but right now he’s more focused with where that wash cloth is going.

“Uh,” is all he can really say as Torgal slides the cloth further and further down his body. When the cloth swipes right above the edge of his boxers Rush inhales sharply, twitching as the fabric rubs against the sensitive area.

Dave’s eyebrows raise just a fraction of an inch and Torgal’s ears twitch and Rush really wishes he knew what either of those meant. Instead he just lies his head back against the pillow, eyes closed, shivering as a fever chill travels down his spine.

“Are you cold?” Dave asks, hand once against his forehead. “His fever hasn’t gone down, Torgal. Get the medicine.”

“Yes, my lord,” Torgal says, and Rush can hear his feet pad away from the bed and out of the room. When the door clicks shut Dave leans over and presses his lips to Rush’s forehead in place of his hand.

Rush opens his eyes just enough to see Dave and he smiles. “Were you the one who took my clothes?”

“We needed to cool you down,” Dave answers. “You’re lucky I didn’t take your undergarments, too.”

Rush laughs, the sound strangely hoarse. “Well, if Torgal wasn’t here…”

Dave almost looks uneasy and that makes Rush’s stomach clench in worry. Dave never looks uneasy. “About that… The Sovani have certain ways of healing that may seem a little… unusual to Mitra. It may seem odd, but I promise that it will help you heal.” He stands back and sighs. “Your fever isn’t getting any better. We want to stop this before it gets worse.”

Unusual? Worse? Before Rush has any a chance to question anything Torgal’s back, shutting the door behind him and coming up to the side of Rush’s bed.

Rush looks over at him with half lidded eyes and he’s holding some sort of green herb in his hand, not the regular ones they use for healing but something sharp and minty. Torgal pulls a large leaf off and chews and Rush wonders why it’s such a big deal that Torgal left for a snack.

Dave brushes Rush’s hair back and kisses his forehead once more. “Please don’t be alarmed.”

Again Rush has more questions, why is he kissing him in front of Torgal, what’s there to be alarmed about, but then Torgal leans down and now it’s _Torgal_ kissing him, not on the forehead but full on the lips.

Except it’s not a kiss. The Sovani isn’t so much as pressing their lips together as is trying to force Rush’s mouth open. Torgal’s tongue pries Rush’s lips apart and at first Rush is too shocked to do anything, but then there’s something minty sliding over his tongue and with a sickening clarity he realizes it’s the plant Torgal was chewing. Not just chewing—he _ate_ it. Torgal is… Torgal is _vomiting into his mouth_. Rush gags and tries to push Torgal away but his arms are too heavy to do anything effective, and he ends up sluggishly patting Torgal instead. Torgal pulls back when Rush begins to whimper but the plant is too far gone and Rush has no other choice than to swallow it.

“What…” Dave places a finger to Rush’s lips to silence him.

“I know this is unusual, Rush, and I understand if you find it unpleasant.” Rush wants to interrupt but Dave’s finger is still to his lips and his mind is cloudy from the fever. “This plant is a very potent medicine, but it only works when previously digested.” Dave moves his hand away from Rush’s lips. “Please, allow Torgal to do this.”

Rush wants to say no, that this is gross, and weird, and it makes him nauseous, but he’s never been able to say no to Dave. He looks between the two before tilting his head back to the pillow and closing his eyes.

“…Fine,” he sighs. “You’re too pretty, Dave.”

Dave laughs and is no doubt feeling mighty pleased with himself. For a moment Rush thinks he hears Torgal laugh, too, but that’s impossible. Rush is pretty sure Sovani are physically incapable of laughing.

“Please open your mouth,” Torgal says and Rush complies. His ungloved hands brush against Rush’s face and wow, his fur is really soft. Do all Sovani have fur this soft? Maybe he can ask Caedmon later; Caedmon’s pretty nice for a Sovani. Rush’s thoughts are cut short when once again Torgal’s mouth is to his, and that’s kind of soft, too. His tongue is rough, though, really rough, rough like sandpaper. As his tongue scrapes against Rush’s own more of the plant slides into his mouth, sharp and fresh and clearing out his nasal passages. The mixture goes down easy, already digested, but still Rush feels himself want to choke as his stomach turns in revulsion.

Pulling back, Torgal eyes him critically. When Rush keeps the medicine down, Torgal plucks another leaf off and chews it.

“Feeling any better?” Dave asks, hopeful.

“Kind of,” Rush answers, and he’s only fibbing a little. His fever chills are calming but he’s still not pleased by the reason why. Though as the herb settles in his stomach, Rush realizes it’s not as bad as he thought. Kind of gross, but the only lingering aftertaste if the tanginess of the medicine itself. He can barely even taste the vomit.

He’s certainly had worse tasting remedies.

“Good.” Dave looks at Torgal a moment, then back to Rush. “Would you mind if I…?”

Rush wants to blame it on the fever but he knows it’s all him when he finds the idea of Dave doing that to him to be… to be _hot_. He doesn’t know how something that repulsed him earlier could turn him on, but, well… it’s hard for Dave not to turn him on. “Yeah,” he says, breathless in anticipation. “You can do it.”

And he still wishes he could blame the fever when Torgal and Dave lean over him to kiss, Torgal pushing the medicine into Dave’s mouth, and something warm builds in his stomach. Dave chews the mixture for a moment, stripping off his boots and gloves, before swallowing it and climbing onto the bed to straddle Rush’s hips. He slides his jacket off and hands it to Torgal before leaning down to kiss Rush. Dave’s lips are warm and sweet and Rush doesn’t think he could ever get tired of kissing Dave. Even when Dave makes this, really gross hacking noise and the taste of the medicine enters his mouth he still loves kissing Dave. When Dave pulls back his weight rests on Rush’s crotch and Rush groans.

Dave has such a great butt.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Better,” Rush says, voice breathy and low. “A lot better.”

Dave rolls his hips and Rush’s cock twitches. Dave really is too pretty. “Do you want to feel even better?” he asks mouth slightly open and lips that delicious pink color they get when he wants to have a go at it.

“ _Please_ ,” Rush says, needier than he means to. Dave presses back on Rush’s cock, just rocking against it, and Rush’s cock swells to full size just from that. “Oh, _Dave_.”

Excitement strums in his veins as Dave undoes the bindings of his pants, pushing them down past his hips before leaning his weight back against Rush’s cock. Rush groans at the skin-to-skin contact, hips jerking upward.

“Not yet,” Torgal says, and lifts Dave away from his cock. Rush whimpers. “You need more medicine first.”

Again Torgal is kissing him, rough tongue running across his lips. Rush opens his mouth eagerly, more eagerly than he should, and again the herb-bile mash is filling his mouth, the spicy freshness coating his throat. Torgal makes a sound like he’s trying to cough up a hairball and more of the mixture is regurgitated in, this time the sour tinge of stronger from repeatedly going up and down. Then one of Torgal’s soft paws reach down to stroke between his legs and oh, that’s nice. That’s really nice. And Dave’s biting at his neck now, licking and sucking at it, his ass settling back down against Rush’s cock. They move in unison, Dave’s ass rubbing one side and Torgal’s hand rubbing the other, and for a moment Rush thinks he might die.

Rush shivers when he feels cool oil pour over his cock, coating it completely. Torgal’s hand still rubs him while one of the others presses its way into Dave ass. Whimpering, Rush whispers a prayer to the God Emperor in thanks for the Sovanis' four hands. What a great idea.

“Ready for more?” Dave purrs and God, his voice is so sexy like that. Dave grabs some more of the herb while he presses his ass down on Rush’s cock, hole easily stretching to accept Rush. Torgal’s stroking what Dave hasn’t yet taken and Dave’s kissing him again, regurgitating into his mouth once more.

If this is what happens every time Rush gets sick, he thinks he may have to fight shellflies much more often.


End file.
